Bad Influence
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: What if Twilight was about Charlie and Renee and instead of Renesmee, they had Isabella? what happens when she goes to Forks High and meets a vampire family and a certain bronze haired god? lets find out. *better then it sounds*
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Influence**

**(A/N) hey this is my new story. Hope you like it. Title might change in later chapters. Don't mind any any grammar probs that I have, I'm not perfect XD lol xx**

I hate starting new schools and you could say, I've been to a few in the past 60 years. I mean, all those horny boys eyeing you up all the time, every girl jealous of your beauty and being angry cause you get all the boys attention. Its so annoying. Its not like its my fault. Its my mother's. She is the one who fell in love with a vampire, got married and had me. Not that I blame her. I've seen other vampires and they are HOT! Enough to make _any_ girl weak at the knees.

Anyway, enough about hot, immortal guys. Today is my first day at Forks High School in a small town in Washington, where it is under constant rain cloud. Not that I mind. I love the rain. Mom says we only have to stay here till I graduate and then we can move onwards. Oh joy. Can't you tell I'm really excited by this. Not.

I looked in the mirror checking my appearance. I wore black skinny jeans, that were like a second skin but very comfortable, a rich dark blue sweater that hugged my curves and showed a bit of cleavage but not too much, and black high heeled boots that went mid-calf. My long brown locks cascaded down my back to my waist in soft curls. I smiled in satisfaction and I ran down the stairs to greet my vampyric parents.

Charlie was sitting at the dining room table, reading the local paper.

"mornin' dad! anything interesting in there?"

He lowered his paper to look at me, his gold eyes scorching.

"Morning Bells. No all the usual politics. Excited to go to your new school?"

I scoffed at him and he laughed. I knows exactly how i feel about staring new schools, all he has to do is touch/hold my hand. I left him to his reading and went to the kitchen to find my mom.

"hey mom!"

She handed me my bowl of Count Chocula cereal. Ironic or what.

"morning sweetie"

She kissed me on the cheek and pushed towards the breakfast bar. I ate my breakfast in silence, listening to my parents argue about what colour to paint the living room. I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes at them.

Half hour later, I was ready to leave but not before my mom pulled me to one side.

" Bella, promise me you wont go causing trouble in school. Please promise me this one thing!"

She pleaded with me and I laughed at her, memories from my last school evading my mind.

" I promise I wont cause _as much _trouble_."_

She sighed in relief and let me go. Oh today was going to be fun. Closing the door behind me, I skipped to my black Kawasaki Ninja. The love of my life. I swung my leg over my bike and admired its beauty. I zipped my black leather jacket up and clipped my lid into place. Yep, time to get my freak on.

Even though I hate starting new schools, I always loved it. Its fun to wind people up and _dazzle _them. Well, That's what mom says. I sped through the empty streets, like a bat out of hell, until I came to the school and I was forced to slow down. Everybody in the car lot stopped and turned to look at me. I smiled. Yep this was going to be fun. I drove around the car lot looking for any empty space. Near the back, furthest away from the school buildings sat a lonely, shiny silver Volvo. I pulled up to the right of the Volvo and parked. I pulled my gloves off and got off my bike. I unstrapped my helmet, placed it on the seat and untucked my hair from my jacket.

It was then, I heard the car doors open and close next to me. I glanced over to see vampires climb out of the Volvo. They stared at me in shock and curiosity, apart from the small, spiky black haired pixie, who just smiled brightly at me. I looked at each of them carefully, taking in their features. All beautiful with bright gold eyes. One stood out against the rest. His features more beautiful than the others and I wanted to run my hands through his unruly bronze hair. Strange, I've never had such feelings for a male nor have I seen so many vegetarians. I'll have to tell dad about this coven.

"_who is she?"_

"_she's not one of us, is she?"_

"_she's really pretty. Alice would have fun with her."_

"_maybe she will be a friend and I can make fun of her. Yay a new toy!"_

"_I was five and he was six, we rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight...."_

Okay......strange thoughts were coming from them. Especially the pixie who was singing. I smiled at them, stuffed my gloves in my helmet and walked towards the school buildings. I enjoyed my power a lot. Being able to read the mind of any vampire and be able to speak with them even at a distance was great fun. Charlie used to play hide-n-seek with me as child and I would taunt him. Especially when he couldn't smell me out.

As I walked towards the reception desk, many boys stopped in their tracks, and stare open mouthed at me. Here's the fun part, I said to myself. The woman sitting in front of me was late 30's with brownish hair. She was scowling over some papers and muttering things about 'to many people in detention.' I smiled as she looked up at me.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I starting today."

She nodded at me and began shuffling through a different pile of papers. She handed me my timetable and a few forms and sent me on my way, with only a few spoken words. I walked through the corridors until I came to my new home room.

Let the fun begin.

**sorry its short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Influence**

It was the last period before lunch and already I was bored of this little town. I thought there would be a class clown or something but there wasn't. Everyone did as they were told, took notes, completed and handed in homework on time. What a bunch of dweebs!

And don't get me started on the lusty boys. They crowded around me before and after class, asking what I was doing at the weekend, where I was from? Did I have a boyfriend? One boy even had the cheek to ask me out. He doesn't even know me. I couldn't even tell you his name. Newt or something

When the bell went, I stood and quickly ran out of the room before anyone else had left their seats. It was hard to keep a 'normal' speed but I managed it. Somehow. I waited until the other people began to pile into the cafeteria before I re-appeared. I grabbed a salad and a shiny red apple and walked towards the back of the hall and sat an empty table, ignoring the waving hands and pleading eyes. My helmet sat next to me, as it didn't fit in my new locker.

My hyper-ness was gone and I was now depressed. This school sucks. I played with the apple spinning it round, faster and faster. I stopped, not wanting any humans to see. I looked around me to the gossiping teenagers. _How can I get this lot to be hyper? _I picked at my salad, until I looked to my right to see the coven sitting alone at the nearest table to mine. The pixie waved me over, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I smiled back but shook my head and got back to my boring was then an idea hit me. I listened into their thoughts to see which one to play with.

" _I can't wait till tonight. Rosy has a gift for me and I found the Victoria Secret bag in the back of the closet."_

Ewww**.**

"_should I curl my hair tonight or straighten it? Emmett says he loves my hair curly but would it be too annoying for tonight...."_

Next.

" _why didn't she want to come sit with us? Is she shy or something?"_

Hmm.....next.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Alice? She's so sad. I wonder what I can do to cheer her up. Maybe I should plan something for tonight...."_

Boring.

" _disgusting_._ The three of them need a cold shower. I'll go hunting tonight, to get away from them."_

Interesting... he must be a mind reader. I smiled, my hyper-ness slowly leaking back into my body. My mind reached out to the bronze haired one. I'm so glad there are vampires here to play with.

Bella = _Italics_

Edward = **Bold**

I mentally laughed, sending it into his mind. Alook of shock crossed his face and he immediately looked over at me, but I continued to look down at my salad, munching on the tomatoes. Oh this was going to be fun.

" _getting grossed out by them? I know I am."_

" **are you Bella, the new girl?"**

" _no, I'm the tooth fairy."_

"**tooth fairies don't exist."**

"_nor do vampires."_

He smiled at me and looked down at his lunch, his coven giving him weird looks.

"**touché"**

" _so, are you getting grossed out?"_

" **very. How do you know about us?"**

" _you meet me at the end of school and I'll tell you."_

" **What's wrong with now?"**

" _its no fun if I tell you everything over a mind convo."_

" **an impressive power you have!"**

" _isn't it. Well it's been fun scaring you."_

" _**you didn't scare me"**_

" _whatever! See ya!"_

I pulled my mind out of his and stood up carrying my tray in one hand and my helmet in the other. I dumped the tray in the bin and walked out. A giant smile on my face. I looked back at the bronze haired guy, to find him staring after me. I winked at him and left, laughing at his shocked face.

~~~~~*~~~~~

End of school finally came, and I was mad with excitement. I had already spoke with my parents and they want me to invite them over tonight. I waited in the school grounds, under one of the trees, waiting for the bronze-haired guy. Not much later, he was walking towards me, his golden eyes locked on my brown ones.

"hey. Wanna introduce yourself. I don't know your name."

I smiled at him, and leaned against the tree. He smiled back at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You said you would tell me how you know of us."

"So I did. Well if you want to know, you have to come to my house at 7:30 with your family. Or coven. What ever you call them."

Edward frowned, lines appearing on his beautiful face.

"But you said you would tell me now."

I laughed at him.

"I know but there has been a change of plans. Please say you'll come!"

I pouted and fluttered my eyelashes. My dad always said I was irresistible, especially with the 'puppy dog eyes'.He sighed and closed his eyes. I smiled with triumph, but when he opened his eyes again, I quickly changed to the 'puppy' eyes again.

"'Kay. 7:30?"

I nodded and dug in my pocket to pull out my address. I stepped closer to him, placed it in his hands and smiled at him.

"That is yours and this is mine."

I stood on tip toes and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away, a smile on my face. He had a dreamy look on his face. I laughed.

"See ya at 7:30, Eddy!"

I ran towards the car park a smile still on my face. Jumping onto my bike, I pulled my helmet on and gloves before revving the engine, scaring a couple of girls as they walked past. I saw Eddy's family watch me from outside their car. The pixie girl waved at me and I saluted in response. I put the bike in gear and speeded out of the car park, desperate to get home.

~~~~~*~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Influence**

I ran into the house, feeling excited about tonight. I flung my keys onto the hallway table.

"Mom! Dad!"

I ran up the stairs two at a time to find my mom in the master bedroom, getting ready. She smiled as she saw me in the mirror as she applied lipstick.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?"

I flung myself onto the bed, still smiling.

"It was okay. The boys there are kinda gross. The girls are snobby and bitchy. Then there's the veggie family. They seem OK. Kinda hormonal but 'part from that, they seem okay. They're coming over tonight, 7:30. I managed to _persuade_ Edward to bring his 'family'."

She stopped applying lipstick and stared at me shocked.

"Persuaded him how?"

I smiled mischievously at her, enjoying watching her squirm. I laughed at her.

"Oh mom. It was nothing bad. All I said was that ' if he came, I would tell him how I knew about vamps'. "

I got and kissed her on the cheek and started to walk out of her room. I turned back and looked at her, smiling.

"Oh and I kissed him. On the lips."

I stuck my tongue out and she shook her head at me. I laughed and skipped out of the room closing the door behind me.

~~~~~**7:30**~~~~~

I waited in the living room. I was lying on the couch, my head on my mother's lap as she read one of those romance novels that were dirty. I never did understand why she liked them. My dad came in and just as he was about to sit in his favourite chair, when someone knocked the door. He grimaced before walking vamp speed to open it. My mom closed over her book and smiled down at me. I smiled back.

Moments later, the Cullens walked in, my dad not far behind them. Mom smiled at them before signalling me to sit up. I groaned but complied. She stood and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Renee Swan. You've met my husband, Charlie. And this is our daughter."

I jumped up and smiled at the seven vampires. Then smiled at mother evilly, as I picked out one of her thoughts. I then turned back to the Cullens.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the Royal Pain of Mother and Father. Nice to meet ya's!"

My dad was shaking his head in horror and my mom went to swat my head. The Cullens smiled as I ducked away from my mom.

"Bella!"

I shrugged at her, smiling.

"Well, its true! You were thinking it. Isn't that right, Eddy?"

I skipped over and stepped behind him and hooked my arm in his. He look flustered as he looked at my parents but they just hid their smiles behind their hands. I laughed and unhooked my arm from his. I patted his back and skipped back to my dad, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders, while I leaned into him.

The blond man stepped forward and smiled.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme,"

he pointed to the honey haired woman, before continuing the introductions.

"My sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

He pointed to the muscle man, then the blond.

"And my daughters, Rosalie and Alice."

Then he pointed to the blond then the pixie. I smiled and nodded my head at them. They smiled back.

"Please, sit."

Mom nodded her head at the couches, before sitting down gracefully. I followed her lead and leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder. Carlisle began to talk, holding his wife's hand. I noticed that Emmett held Rosalie's and Jasper held Alice's. Only Edward was left with no mate. My heart went out to him, in sympathy.

"Charlie, Renee. I'm sorry to get right to the point, but we are confused about Isabella. For a human to know of our a existence, its dangerous to our kind. I don't want to seem rude to you in any way."

I looked at my mom then my dad, a smile creeping on my face.

"I would appreciate if you don't call me human. I'm only half human!"

A look of shock crossed the Cullen's faces. Carlisle looked flustered.

"How is that possible?"

Renee shrugged, a smile on her face. She kissed me on the head before looking back at Carlisle.

"She is a gift. I don't care how its possible, but I'm glad she's mine. Even when she's a pain."

I poked my tongue out at her.

"I met Charlie years ago, when I was human. And I fell in love with him. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. He promised to change me after the honeymoon. Well, after a night of, well, you get the point,

I made a disgusted face at her.

I found out I was pregnant. So we went to Charlie's family for help and little Bella came a month or so later."

She smiled down at me, her eyes bright with happiness, and held me tighter. I closed my eyes and smiled as I could hear and feel the love from her. I looked back at he Cullens.

"Half human, half vampire. I'm unique and treasured by my family. What more could a girl want!"

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and my mom spoke at the same time.

"A new pair of shoes!!"

We burst out laughing while the men grinned and shook their heads. After sobering up from laughing, I jumped up to make myself dinner. Left over pasta bake. Yum!

I sat back on the sofa, eating my dinner, ignoring the sounds of disgust coming from my parents and the Cullens. I smiled at them and put more in my mouth then over exaggerated "mmmmm yum"

Mom got up to get me a glass of the red juice. I sipped it daintily and licked my lips.

"You drink blood as well?"

Carlisle asked curiously. The Cullens were watching me their brows furrowed. I nodded.

"I am half vampire after all. I don't need as much as you guys, but I do need it."

"As a child, she loved it more than human food. And we had to be careful. She is fast. We didn't want her hunting humans. She especially loves carnivores, don't you sweetie?"

I nodded

"Mm, lions. Particulary tasty. Bear is fine."

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and their mates looked at Edward, smiling. It confused me. He just looked away from them, finding some other spot to look at. No one commented till I sneakily entered Alice's mind.

"_Eeek! Bella and Edward love lions! Another thing in common! This is great! Oh crap, my vision......"_

She started to sing and smiled at me mischievously.

"So Edward, Alice tells me you like lions."

He glared at his sister before looking at me.

"Yeh, they're okay."

The Cullens laughed at him. Mom swatted me on the arm.

"What have I told you about using your powers on other vampires?! I hope this is the only time you've used them on the Cullens!"

I shifted, feeling guilty. I looked down at my hands and bit on my bottom lip.

"I....I was speaking with Edward at lunch. I thought it would be funny."

My mom gave me a scolding look before turning to Edward, apologising.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Bella is bit of a joker. She doesn't think before she acts sometimes."

My dad scoffed at her and muttered under his breath while smiling.

"Sometimes?"

I smiled. I wasn't going to deny it. I looked back up and smiled at my dad and poked my tongue out at him.

"Its nothing. I was just surprised. Its a rare talent."

We nodded.

~~~~~*~~~~~

We talked for another hour or so, and my eyes began to get heavy. My dad had sat down next to me and I snuggled against his side and closed my eyes. Falling asleep, I heard the Cullens chuckle as they noticed me fall asleep.

Then I fell into a dream filled rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Influence**

I groaned and turned over, rubbing my eyes before opening them. I found myself in my bed, buried under my covers. Last night came back to me and I grinned. Hehe, the Cullens weren't expecting that explanation. I threw the covers off me and ran out of my room to find my parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

I shouted as I ran down the stairs, to find them sitting in the living room together.

"Bella! Stop shouting. We can hear you."

I skidded to a halt in front of them, beaming.

"I know but still. If I don't, it loses the effect of my excitement. Anyway, what d'ya think on the Cullens?"

They smiled

"They seem nice enough. But the important question is, what do _you _think on Edward?"

I could feel the heat rise up my neck to my cheeks. They laughed at me. I hissed at them. Then smiled and looked down at my feet.

"he seems nice. A proper gentleman. And he's okay looking"

My mind screamed "liar!" at me at my last statement. He was more than okay looking. He was HAWT! My mom smiled knowingly at me and I smiled back. Dad shook his head as me and mom burst into laughter.

"Bella, I still want you to be careful around them. You wouldn't want them to run away screaming would you?"

My dad smirked, killing my laughter. I scowled at him.

"I'm not that bad, Dad. And anyway, why should I be careful? They are vampires, creatures of the night. Why would they be scared of little old me?"

I gave him my innocent look, which worked on everyone accept Mom. He sighed and shook his again. I smiled and ran out of the room, shouting over my shoulder "I'm gonna get ready for school!"

I've never been this excited about school before. I was so eager to get there, that I was 40 minutes early. I cursed myself as I saw the empty car lot. Sighing, I parked and made my way to the other side of the school ad sat on the wooden picnic table.

I layed back, my legs crossed, as I stared up at the sky. My fingers twitched. Maybe I should cause some mischief today. Have a bit of fun in this dreary town. My mind drifted to Emmett and I smiled. I'm sure Emmett will join me in corrupting this school.

My body tensed as I felt the air shift around me and the wind carried a familiar scent. I wanted to smile, but I kept my face neutral. Just as the scent suddenly got stronger, I flipped myself and landing on the back of the vampire who was sneaking up behind me.

"Emmett, you fail!"

He pouted before hooking his arms round my legs to keep me on his back.

"Alice, you said it would work."

He turned around and faced the Cullens who were standing laughing at Emmett's failure.

"Aw, Emmy bear. Are dey picking on you?"

I cooed at him. He sniffed and nodded. I patted his head before saying

"Would you like me to teach them a lesson?"

He nodded again. I looked at the others smiling evilly. They stopped laughing an looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

I laughed at them.

"You don't know my other power, do you? Have you ever watched Freaky Friday?"

Alice and Rose nodded.

"Who fancies being Edward for the day?"

Jasper, Rose and Alice squealed and ran away from me into the school, leaving Edward standing there, alone and confused.

Emmett doubled over laughing, taking me with him. Tears started to stream down my face from laughing. After we sobered up, I got off Emmett's back and walked over to Edward.

"Sorry for using you as an example,you were the only thing I could think off."

He shrugged, a smile on his face.

"It's okay. It was funny. Especially hearing Jasper sound like a girl. We have something to embarrass him with."

Emmett slapped him on the back.

"love your thinking, bro."

Hooking my arms with Emmett, we headed into the school, the humans starting to appear from their cars. Today was going to be fun, especially since I had Emmett in two of my classes.

(o_O) (/^) (0-0) (^.^) (^_^) (O_o)

Religious Studies, a boring class with no point to it. And Ms Divine was a drag, her voice was one tone and she often got things wrong. Not that I'm an expert on the subject. Emmett sat next to me, his head resting on his hand, the same look of boredom on all the students, I sat there thinking on all the things I could do to liven things up. Thankfully the class was almost ended.

I dropped my pen under the table and using my vampire speed I tied people's laces together with the person sitting next to them before returning back to my seat, pen in hand, just I time for the bell to ring. Everybody stood and headed for the door, and as planned, they stumbled and fell into each other.

Laughing, I left the room with Emmett. We made our way to the lunch hall where the Cullens were already sitting at their table. As we sat down, Alice gave me knowing look.

"Have fun in R.E.?"

I shook my head

"Not as much as I wanted."

She laughed.

"Well, the sound system is ready. I've told Rose the plan, so you are all set!"

I nodded and smiled. When everyone was in the lunch hall, sitting and laughing with their friends, music started to play through the speakers placed in the hall. Everyone went quiet and that was my queue.

Standing up, and climbing onto my seat then the table I started singing along to the song.

_Ladadadada  
Ladadadadada  
Ladadada  
Dada  
Ladadada _

_Alright sir  
Sure I'll have another one it's early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)  
Trust me  
I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh **(oh no)**  
I'm always on a mission from the get go  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy  
_

The students got up from their seats and crowded our table.

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you [x15]_

I started to point at random people of the crowd, smiling and winking at some. Some laughed while others cheered. Alice and Rosalie joined me in the table, dancing beside me and singing with me.  
_  
Alright ma'am **(ma'am) **  
Calm down I know your son said he was in my house **(my house)**  
He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out  
He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down  
This happens all the time  
I'm a story to tell the alibi  
They wanna go home I asked them **(why)**  
It's daylight **(not night)**  
They might need a break from all the real life **(get a life)**  
It gets to be too much sometimes  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of **(your life)**  
Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you  
_

Everybody started jumping and cheering, singing along to the chorus

_I'm off to see the doctor  
I hope she has a cure  
I hope she makes me better  
What does that even mean? We don't know_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you  
_

Some teachers started to push through the crowds, shouting about detention. The principal was particularly pissed about me table dancing and singing.

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you [x15]_

_I'm a good excuse **(good excuse)**  
To be a bad influence on you and you and you  
You're too tired  
You're not too tired! _

I bowed to the crowd and they cheered, despite the shouts from the teachers. I was basically dragged off the table by the teachers and escorted to the Principals office, Alice and Rose following behind us. I couldn't stop smiling as people commented on the lunch time show! The teachers snapped at them, but I couldn't help but smile.

(/0) (o\\)

I sat, slumped in the chair bored. The Principal stood in front of me, ranting and spitting about my actions and that I was a bad influence on the other students, especially the younger ones. And when I told him the song was about me being a bad influence on them and that its fun, he went purple.

Then he phoned my mom. And I wanted to slap my head for saying anything.

10 minutes later, Mom comes into the office looking furious. I gulped.

"Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me, young lady! Wait till your father gets home!"

She turned to the principal.

"Mr Rooney, I'm sorry for my daughters behaviour and I hope no serious action has been taken against her."

She used her 'voice'. The one that everyone gets mesmerized by. The one dad hates when she uses it on men.

"I...uh...no, its fine. Kids will be kids. There's ..uh...no punishment."

Ma smiled, then cooed

"you're so kind. I'm sure Bella won't do anything else, will you Bella?"

I shook my head. Not any time soon. I'll give it a week. Max.

() ()

(^_^)

AUTHORS NOTE

To my readers, I have decided to have a BETA, cause...I don't know. I just am. I don't know how the whole system works, so I'm playing by ear.

Anybody interested?

Preferably someone who has been BETA for someone else, or maybe a fellow author.

I don't mind.

Much love to you all!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Ill be updating other fan fictions in the next week, so look out for my name in your inbox! XD_  
_

_xxxx_


End file.
